


Two plus Two equals... Disaster?

by StarNovelli



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Adoption, Aged-Up Character(s), Becoming Parents, Established Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, M/M, Orphans, Post-Canon, Toddlers, Twins, parenting classes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarNovelli/pseuds/StarNovelli
Summary: Kaiba Seto had a strange feeling he wouldn’t like where this conversation was about to go.Hopeful amber eyes finally met and held guarded blue. “I want to adopt the twins.”
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _'The guys who fear becoming fathers don't understand that fathering is not something perfect men do, but something that perfects the man. The end product of child-raising is not the child but the parent.' - Frank Pittman_
> 
> Hello people! It been just over a month since I've posted anything and I apologize, some family issues have kept me away from writing amongst many other things that I have wanted to do.
> 
> First and foremost I'd like to point out I have not stopped writing Meret's Blessing, I have just hit a writers block with that piece currently and I'm hoping that this piece will help get my creator juices flowing again!
> 
> For this story I was originally going to just write it as one rather long one-shot but I've decided against that. This will probably be maybe a 5 to 6 Chapter fic, it may even be slightly shorter, we shall see.

It was just another regular day at the office. 

Kaiba Seto took a long sip from the steaming coffee cup before placing it back on the desk and continuing on with his work. It had been a rather uneventful day at KaibaCorp and for once he was grateful for the peace and quiet. A quiet day meant he could get work done undisturbed. 

A small shine of silver glinted in the corner of his eye and Kaiba sat back in his chair with a sigh. He felt restless and he couldn’t seem to quite place why, no that wasn’t quite right he did sort of know why. Reaching over to grab the small picture frame the CEO spun his chair around so he was facing the large window. Domino City citizens bustled around on the streets below but Kaiba only had eyes for the people in the picture. 

It had been Mokuba’s graduation day from college. His younger brother was smiling proudly in his academical dress, diploma in hand. Kaiba himself stood behind him to his right hand on his shoulder, small smile on his face. It was one of those moments Kaiba had never been so overwhelmingly proud of his younger brother. 

Kaiba’s current distress however fell to the third person in the picture. Shaggy blonde hair and eyes the colour of molten amber stared back at him from within the glass. 

Jōnouchi Katsuya. 

They had only been public about their relationship a few short months before that picture had been taken and Kaiba honestly couldn’t fathom just how it had ended up like this. Not that he would change it now of course. 

A charity event that Mokuba had made nothing less than a stern threat that his presence was required at had already put him in a sour mood when he attended it that night. Naturally when blonde hair came into sight at the party Kaiba’s mood turned from sour to downright foul, he would know that mop of blonde hair anywhere. Snide remarks and bitter insults were traded between the two throughout the entire evening. As the night drew to a close and Kaiba would notice much, much later that he had ended up staying far later then he had planned Jōnouchi had approached him in an empty hallway. True to his unpredictable nature instead of hitting him Jōnouchi had kissed him and Kaiba blamed it on the alcohol he had consumed that he had allowed the notion, even partaking in it. 

What was supposed to be a one-night fling turned into random hook-ups, then to regular meet ups and as people would say, the rest was history. They had hooked up for four years, made it official privately for two and now they had been official in the public eye for two. 

So, it was safe to say that when it came to Jōnouchi, Kaiba knew when something was amiss. For the last few days Jōnouchi had been different, on edge. Normally Kaiba wouldn’t have to do much other than to leave the blonde to it for a short period of time and eventually Jōnouchi would come running to him for the answer. This time was different however, Jōnouchi had been almost avoiding him completely. Eye contact was never kept for long and it constantly felt like the blonde was keeping his distance intentionally, hiding something. 

The static of his intercom pulled Kaiba out of his thoughts and he spun his chair back around just as the voice of his secretary filled the office. 

“Kaiba-sama, your 10 o’clock appointment is here.” 

Placing the picture back on his desk, Kaiba thought back to the memories of Jōnouchi seeking him out, cornering him, forcing him to accept his comfort when something was wrong or he would ‘kick Kaiba’s ass.’ 

Kick your ass. 

Kaiba gave the picture one last look before determined resolve filled his gaze. He smirked. Okay bonkotsu we’ll do it your way. 

“Send them in.” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Jōnouchi sighed for what felt like the umpteenth time that morning. Rocking back and forth on the hind legs of his chair in his small cluttered office, the blonde tried to gather his thoughts together on the current problem he was facing. 

His desk was littered with a small amount of case files and technically today was his day off so he didn’t even need to be here but he just couldn’t help himself. The blonde couldn’t settle at home, flicking between channels on the TV, pacing the halls of the mansion, nothing he did seemed to distract him. In the end Jōnouchi had decided to go for a walk and without realising it his feet had brought him straight to his office. It seemed his current work case was causing him more problems than he’d like to admit. 

From a work stand point everything was going smoothly, from a personal one though, that’s where the issues currently lie. 

It had been just over a week since Suzuki-san had thrown this case at him among the other six he was already dealing with, being a social worker at Domino’s Adoption Agency was no easy task. While he had grumbled at first Jōnouchi still opened his hand out and accepted the case as the woman placed the file in his hands, hoping to help the children through the system and place them with loving families. 

His new case involved twin toddlers, a boy and a girl. Youta and Yui Sasaki. At first it had been like any other case Jōnouchi had accepted. He had read the paperwork carefully, the parents had perished in an unfortunate car accident and while the children were amongst the wreckage, they had pretty much come out unscathed other than the fact they were alone. No grandparents or aunts and uncles to claim them, the twins were now in the system and the care of the blonde to find them a family. 

When Jōnouchi had arrived at the hospital to collect them when they were ready to be discharged and take them to the orphanage they would be placed with until either a foster or adoptive family was found. He was not expecting when he opened that door for two small heads to turn in his direction, one with short chestnut brown hair the other a sunshine blonde and two sets of eyes sparkling like blue crystals full of curiosity to knock the wind straight out of him. 

After that Jōnouchi found himself using any and every excuse he could to visit them. 

At first the twins were not too fond of the strange blonde man intruding on them daily but it didn’t take long for them to come around. Youta was quiet and reserved and the boy clearly drank in every bit of information that a mind of that age could understand. Yui was cute, bright and a bundle of uncontained energy. They were young, no medical problems, no special needs and other than the fact they were a set, it wouldn’t be long before someone showed interest in them. 

Jōnouchi was an amazing social worker. He loved children and in return they loved him back. The blonde remembered when he had announced to his friends that he was pursing with social work and Honda had quietly pulled him to the side to question what Jōnouchi was trying to do to himself. Hurt children, abandoned children, abused children... Jōnouchi had assured his long-time friend he knew what he was doing and it would be perfectly fine. Jōnouchi wanted to help children who had been in similar situations to himself. Up until these two toddlers, Jōnouchi had managed to keep himself separated. The blonde knew there was line and he danced with it, occasionally flirted with it, but he never, ever once thought about crossing it. 

Jōnouchi’s phone suddenly started to indicate he had a message, and he pulled the device out of his jeans pocket. 

_Seto: Lunch at 12 at our usual café._

Jōnouchi sighed as he placed his chair back on all four legs, and typed his reply. Pocketing the device and checking the clock, it read eleven fifteen and he knew the café was about a thirty five minute walk from where he was. Jōnouchi closed the file on his desk before he grabbed his coat and exited his office. 

_Katsuya: See you then._

Jōnouchi was standing on that line at the edge, swaying in the wind and this time... this time he was going to fall. 

He wanted them. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

The bell on the door chimed merrily as Kaiba Seto entered the small café. Walking casually up to the counter he nodded in greeting to the owner. 

The older woman nodded back, small smile on her features. “He’s in your usual room, black coffee no sugar?” 

“Yes, and thank you.” 

The woman waved him off and she began her task of making his coffee. This was the only café in the area that made his coffee just how he liked it. Leaving her to it, Kaiba set about dealing with the predicament he was currently faced with. He walked quickly to and entered one of the small private rooms in the back. 

“Hey, Seto. What’s with the sudden lunch date?” Jōnouchi asked from his seat as the door closed quietly behind Kaiba. The blonde looked up as the brunette stepped closer, and smiled tensely at him before looking away. The taller man looked like a damn angel. He was the living, breathing stereotype of a fallen angel. Tall, dark, handsome and pale like newly polished marble. Yes, an angel, his fallen angel. 

Kaiba stilled in his action of pulling out a chair before he replied smoothly. “I believe we have a few things we need to discuss.” 

Taking his seat and placing his briefcase on the floor, Kaiba waited for the waiter to come in with his coffee, place it on the table and then leave with a quick bow and a quiet shut of the door. 

The CEO took a long sip of his steaming beverage, as an awkward silence began to dance around the pair. Kaiba watched as Jōnouchi absentmindedly toyed with the uneaten sandwich on his plate. Looking anywhere except at him. 

He was still going to play this game then huh? Well not for much longer. Fuck this. 

“Jōnouchi,” Kaiba started as he placed the coffee cup on the table, the blonde didn’t say anything but the stiffening of the man’s shoulders told Kaiba that he had heard. “I think it’s about time you told me.” 

Jōnouchi’s fiddling with the sandwich stopped and the blonde tilted his head to the side but still refused to look at Kaiba. “Told you what?” 

Kaiba was on him in an instant. Gripping a fist full of Jōnouchi’s shirt Kaiba yanked him up and out of his seat. His patience wearing incredibly thin. "Tell me whatever the hell is making you act this way! Do you really think with how long we have been together that I don’t see the signs of you avoiding me?” 

The blonde man watched as a storm of emotions swirled in those deep blue eyes. Jōnouchi swallowed hard... and so the angel becomes a demon. 

“I-I...” Jōnouchi once again looked away and ran his hand through his locks in a nervous gesture. Kaiba sighed as he let go of Jōnouchi’s shirt to pull him into a small embrace. Stray blonde hairs tickled his nose as he breathed. 

“Just tell me. You don’t ever need to be afraid of telling me anything.” Kaiba slowly began to feel the blonde relax against him and after a few moments Jōnouchi gently pushed himself away from Kaiba and took a deep, steadying breath. 

“A little over a week ago Suzuki-san gave me a new case at work. Twins, a boy and a girl. I haven’t been able to get them off of my mind. I use every excuse I can come up with to visit them...” Jōnouchi shook his head as he whispered the next part so quietly Kaiba barely heard him. “I have no idea when I started feeling like this, maybe it was that day I went to pick them up at the hospital.” 

Kaiba stood frozen to the spot, face impassive unable to reply, he had a strange feeling he wouldn’t like where this conversation was about to go. 

Hopeful amber eyes finally met and held guarded blue. “I want to adopt the twins.” 

“What?” Kaiba breathed the air suddenly being knocked out of him, his technical mind short circuiting for a moment. Because surely, he hadn’t heard that right. 

No, there was no way. 

A slow determined look came into those amber eyes. “I said I would like for us to adopt the twins. Youta and Yui.” Jōnouchi repeated himself more firmly this time. 

Kaiba felt his heart immediately plummet into his feet at the words, hands clenching into fists. He took two steps back and now looked into Jōnouchi’s pleading eyes. 

“Please. Please don’t say no, at least not before we’ve sat down and discussed this properly,” Jōnouchi begged stepping forward to try and close the distance Kaiba had put between them. 

“Katsuya...” Kaiba's tone was harsh and scathing, the name spoken with a clear warning. “Why? You can’t go adopting every orphan that comes under your care!” 

Jōnouchi flinched at the tone. “I don’t want to adopt every damn orphan, Seto! Why would you even say that? I just want those two babies!” 

A sudden rush of insecurities and inadequacies filled Kaiba like a ton of bricks. Wasn’t he enough for Jōnouchi? Didn’t he give him enough love? 

“Katsuya?” He began slowly this time, blue eyes clouded over with a hard expression. “Is this about our childhoods?” 

Jōnouchi immediately went rigid. “No! God no, this is not about our childhood at all! This is about me! About us! I want a family!” The blonde screamed, he was fed up with Kaiba at this point. He knew the CEO too well by now to know the only reason he was so vehemently objecting to becoming a father was because of the lack of his own father in his life. 

Kaiba immediately flinched, looking away from Jōnouchi. What little self-control he had on his temper was quickly slipping. Jōnouchi would not force him into adopting, twins at that, that he didn’t know. He would not be forced into becoming a father! 

“What the FUCK, Jōnouchi! Aren’t I enough for you? I thought me, you and Mokuba were a family!” What little control Kaiba had been holding onto was lost. He was not being forced into parenthood. Not by Jōnouchi, not by anyone. 

“Why can’t you ever listen to a word I say?” Jōnouchi asked blinking the angry tears quickly building away. “Why can’t you support me in anything? This just like all those years ago in Duel Monsters! Shooting me down before you even gave me the chance! You never give me the time to talk, to explain! It’s like you only see me as your sweet, convenient FUCK BUDDY!” 

The words came tumbling out before Jōnouchi had actually considered what he had said. Kaiba’s face changed dramatically in that instant, immediately became thunderous, he turned away from Jōnouchi. 

“I fucking love you, you bonkotsu. I may not say it often, and a lot of the time it is difficult for me to show, but I do. I do not see you as my fuck buddy as you so eloquently put it.” 

There was a long tense silence where Kaiba felt like he had been hit by a truck. Jōnouchi was rejecting him. Jōnouchi didn’t need him. The very thought of these two things together made anger surge through his entire being. Grabbing his briefcase from the floor the CEO started in the direction of the door. 

“Seto, no, please, come back!” The blonde begged pitifully, feeling like he had unintentionally broken something extremely fragile between them. This had not been his intention at all, quickly he ran up to Kaiba and grabbed his forearm. “You are my family and I love you, but I know we can be good parents to those children. Please, Seto, don’t leave here angry.” 

“There is only so much I can give you, Jōnouchi,” Kaiba replied in a dead voice. The CEO took one look at the hand on his arm, shook it off and then walked out the door. 

Jōnouchi sank to his knees as the door closed with a quiet click. Slamming his fisted hands against the tiled floor, the blonde tried and failed miserably at holding back the anger, the hurt and the tears. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Kaiba allowed his feet to take him where they wanted but in reality, he knew exactly where he would end up. His feet only knew how to go to three places... to work, to Mokuba and to Jōnouchi. 

The brunette shoved his hands deeper in his pockets and continued on down the sidewalk as a shiver travelled through his body. The wind picked up harshly, reddening his cheeks and a flash of tear filled, amber eyes entered his mind. Jōnouchi had opened his heart out begging him to listen, begging him to stay, pleading with him to love him... 

Fuck. 

Kaiba growled at nothing but himself. Jōnouchi had never mentioned wanting a family before. Yes, the CEO knew Jōnouchi loved children, his career choice clearly saw to that and Kaiba also didn’t miss the occasional longing looks at busy playgrounds and happy families that passed them in the street, but still Kaiba had believed he was enough. 

Kaiba couldn’t do children. Sure, he regularly donated to charities and had built KaibaLand in an effort to help orphaned children like himself and Mokuba, but that didn’t mean he actually had to interact with them. It’s not like he hadn’t entertained the notion of having children. Hadn’t everyone at some point in their lives? But, maybe he had entertained the thought a lot less than what most people considered normal and that was because of three key and very important facts. 

One, he was gay. His partner/other half/ fuck buddy... Kaiba growled once more, wasn’t ever going to be able to give him a child. Jōnouchi most definitely did not have a fertile womb ready and available. Two, he was CEO of a multi-billion company, there was no way he was going to ever be able to invest the time needed to raise a child. Three, Kaiba was destined, by the gods, whatever holy spirit and magic that was out there and all the other Kaiba’s predating him, to be a piss poor father. 

There, he said it. 

Wasn’t admitting there was a problem the first step to acceptance? But the first step to what exactly? Accepting it didn’t fix his current problem. Far from it, in fact it just further solidified his point. His father had been... Kaiba stopped. Wait, what should a father be? Honestly Kaiba couldn’t really remember much of his real father to use as a source and his step-father? Kaiba had never wanted for anything since Gozaboro had taken him under his wing. He had always had the best clothing and technology that money could buy. But the emotional scars and trauma that had been the price to pay? That man wasn't even worth the time thinking about, he clearly set no example what so ever. 

Kaiba had been involved with Jōnouchi for four years... four long years... before he had even considered allowing himself to test the warmth, test the waters, to seek comfort from someone other than Mokuba. Four years before Kaiba had selfishly decided his need to be cared for, to be loved by someone with no ulterior motive outweighed Jōnouchi’s need for the exact same thing. 

Their love was by no means romantic, cutesy and everything a girl could possibly fantasize of. It was raw, it was unrefined, it was rough with sharp edges and it was exactly what Kaiba had needed in a partner. Jōnouchi, the stupid foolish-bonkotsu that he was, had thrown his love at the most uncaring, cold, ruthless man there was. Jōnouchi had shown Kaiba how ‘to’ love and how ‘to be’ loved. Kaiba had all but thrived under Jōnouchi’s sometimes brash, mildly violent but patient tutoring and another four years later Kaiba knew how to love Jōnouchi and how to appreciate Jōnouchi’s love in return. 

Kaiba shook his head... back to the point at hand. The bottom line was Jōnouchi now wanted to add something else to their mix. Not something.... someone. Not someone... someone's... as in multiple, as in plural. 

What the hell was he going to do? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Hasegawa Nozomi had been working as Kaiba Seto’s secretary for the past eleven years. As such, she knew when to laugh, when to be quiet and most importantly when to disappear out of his sight as quickly as humanly possible. The latter had never been something Nozomi personally had to deal with, but she had heard many a rumour about what had happened to those that didn’t. 

Privately, behind bolted doors and sound proof rooms the dark-haired woman would admit that the best way to deal with one of the world’s most ruthless and lethal business men was to show no open sign of weakness and to use non-committal responses. 

And Nozomi knew a lot of non-committal responses. Of course, Kaiba-sama. Of course not, Kaiba-sama, Sounds good, Kaiba-sama. 

Heavily distracted by her work load, Nozomi ungracefully jumped in her chair as the elevator bell chimed signalling the return of her boss. Glancing quickly at the time on her computer, Nozomi noticed with concealed surprise that her employer was in fact back much earlier than she had anticipated. She had cleared his schedule for at least another hour at his request earlier that morning. 

As Kaiba Seto exited the elevator it was clear as day as to why he was back early. Something had gone terribly wrong while he was out. Pure rage and unfiltered anger were written all over his face and it took all of her will power not to piss her pants where she sat when those eyes thirsty for someone's... anyone's blood locked with her own. The man looked downright menacing. 

“Clear my schedule for the day, cancel all appointments and if any departments have a problem send them directly to Mokuba,” His voice was freezing as he addressed her, and Nozomi had to swallow a sob that wanted to escape her lips. 

Within a fraction of a second a stray emotion flickered into those blue eyes, and if it wasn’t for her keen sight to detail, she would have missed it before it was once again concealed and he turned away. Nozomi couldn’t hide the widening of her eyes or the heavying of her heart as she stared at his back. 

“And Nozomi, I don’t care if the building is set on fire, I am not to be disturbed by anyone. Do I make myself clear?” 

Nozomi stood from her chair as she nodded her head in clear understanding of her instructions even though he was already walking away. “Of course, Kaiba-sama.” 

The dark-haired woman watched his retreating back until it disappeared behind his office door, only then did she slowly take her seat her gaze still lingering on the closed door. Never in all the years she had been working here had she ever seen that emotion cloud his eyes before. 

What on earth had happened? 

Nozomi silently contemplated the options open to her. She could just go down the safe route and do exactly what her boss had instructed her to do or... she bit her lip, debating with herself as she glanced at the phone on her desk. 

Casting one more look at the closed door then back to the phone, Nozomi sighed as she picked up the handset and dialled quickly to the one person the woman knew could deal with Kaiba Seto when he was so obviously in pain and hurting. 

Hasegawa Nozomi had been working as Kaiba Seto’s secretary for the past eleven years. As such, she knew when to laugh, when to be quiet and most importantly when to disappear out of his sight as quickly as humanly possible. For the record, she decided to add that she also knew when she should always obey a direct order from her boss. 

Time to start job hunting tomorrow morning then, she was probably going to get fired for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm, I wonder who Nozomi called... ? To be honest, it should be obvious haha.
> 
> Personally I've always felt that if Jōnouchi brought up the idea of children, Kaiba wouldn't be very receptive of the idea, at least initially, given his background which in all fairness is fair on his part, not everyone is accepting to the idea of parenthood, especially someone who has grown up without parent figures in their life.
> 
> If you are wondering about their ages, they are around the age of twenty eight for this fic. If anything seems unclear let me know and I will try and explain it for you providing the fact that it's not something I'm including in the next part. Hopefully that should be up by no later than next weekend.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _‘What makes you a man is not the ability to make a child, but the courage to raise one.’ - Barack Obama_
> 
> Okai so the deadline I set myself didn't really work out in the end, so for future reference I won't set myself one life seems to throw far to many curveballs in the way for me to keep up these days so I'm just going to go with the flow as they say.
> 
> Quite a bit of back and forth in this chapter but it seems to sit ok, so bare with it, the good stuff is about to come. I will point out that the next chapter will hold some very smutty scenes from the get go so be prepared for that!
> 
> I've tried proof reading this a few times for mistakes and can't seem to find any after the first few I noticed so I'm gonna publish this as it is, let me know if theres any mistakes anywhere.
> 
> Anyway enjoy!

The insistent knocking on his office door was becoming an incredible nuisance. 

Where the hell was Nozomi? Kaiba was pretty sure he had left the woman clear instructions when he had said the words ‘not to be disturbed.’ So why do tell was someone beating on his door intent on knocking the damn thing down. 

Reaching for his intercom, the CEO was about to inform the woman that unless she removed whoever the hell was breaking down his door, she was going to find herself without a job. 

“Nii-sama, I know you’re in there.” 

Shit. 

The hand that had reached for the intercom stilled then lowered back down to the desk as Kaiba contemplated his options. Option one, he could ignore Mokuba in hopes his brother would get the hint. Option two, he could let Mokuba in and pray to god that whatever he needed wasn’t something he didn’t currently want to deal with or there was then the last option. Option three, try and avoid confronting his brother with an excuse. 

“I’m busy, Mokuba.” Option three it was then. 

There was a long pause of silence, and Kaiba almost felt relieved at the fact Mokuba had left until he heard the shuffling outside the door. Kaiba grumbled to himself but didn’t look up from his computer when the lock clicked and the door swiftly opened before closing again. He was seriously going to have to take that key back. Why had he even given it to him in the first place? 

“Mokuba...” The name was supposed to come out as a warning, yet Kaiba was absolutely mortified to realise even to his own ears, how defeated it sounded. The brunette pressed his lips into a thin line, kept his gaze firmly on the computer and decided to keep his mouth shut save embarrassing himself further. 

He didn’t want to deal with Mokuba right now. 

“Look at me, Nii-sama.” 

The words were gentle and supportive yet still held an underlying tone of being a command. Kaiba knew he shouldn't, because once he did Mokuba would know. To the untrained eye, Kaiba’s mask was firmly in place, however to Mokuba his soul would be laid bare and all his inadequacies would be on show. The only person in the world that could read him like an open book titled ‘Kaiba Seto for Dummies.’ 

Blues eyes looked up into the grey-blue of his sibling, because in reality when had Kaiba ever been able to deny Mokuba anything, before he looked away. 

“What is wrong?” 

Kaiba fought a grimace. “Nothing is wrong. Drop it, Mokuba.” 

Mokuba sighed, why did his brother have to be so stubborn? “I’m giving you two choices Nii-sama. You can either tell me what is wrong and we deal with it or,” Mokuba placed his hands on his hips in emphasis of his defiance. “I’ll phone Jōnouchi to find out what is wrong and we deal with it that way.” 

Mokuba knew his brother and the instant the words were out of his mouth, Kaiba’s mask changed. Still ever firm in place, just different. 

The hands slid off his hips to fall at his sides. “Or maybe it’s Jōnouchi’s fault to start with.” 

“Don’t say that.” Kaiba hissed a little too quickly in retaliation. “It wasn’t his fault.” 

“Huh?” Mokuba tilted his head to the side in confusion until realisation quickly settled in. “But it was his something then.” 

Double shit. 

Kaiba pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed deciding to drown whatever prying Mokuba was doing out. He had only come to the office intent on finding out what exactly it was that these children had that Kaiba didn’t. That could be the only explanation, right? Jōnouchi had found something in these kids that Kaiba didn’t have and all Kaiba needed to do was figure it out and providing he could, all he had to do was give it to the blonde. Everything would go back to the way it was then. 

Yes, that was exactly it. 

“What are you doing?” Came the voice from beside him. 

When the hell had Mokuba crept up behind him? Turning his head slightly Kaiba watched as Mokuba’s eyes flicked from side to side reading the profile that had at that moment finally decided to load up. Everything seemed to be against him today.

> _Name(s): Sasaki Youta, Sasaki Yui.  
>  Age(s): 3 years old.  
>  Gender(s): Male (Youta), Female (Yui)  
>  D.O.B: 24th March.  
>  Relation to Each Other (If Applicable): Siblings, Twins – Dizygotic/Fraternal  
>  Registration District: Domino City – Domino County Hospital - Domino Adoption Agency  
>  Biological Parent(s): Sasaki Kosuke - Father, Sasaki Miyo - Mother  
>  Parent(s) Status: Deceased – Car Accident.  
>  Anonymity: N/A  
>  Additional Relations: None.  
>  Medical Alerts: None.  
>  Special Care: None.  
>  Current Assigned Social Worker: Jōnouchi Katsuya.  
>  Previous Assigned Social Worker: N/A  
>  Additional Notes: Minor co-dependency with each other observed, common in twins, should subside with age. Separating will have a high probability of having an adverse effect on both children, foster care or adoption preferred as a set._

“Nii-sama...” Mokuba paused as he contemplated what he was going to say next. “Now you know I never question your judgement...” At the raised eyebrow that clearly said ‘now we both know that’s a damn lie’ Mokuba smiled sheepishly at Kaiba and raised his hands up in mocked surrender before he pressed on as Kaiba turned back to the computer.

“Ok I do, and it’s for your own good but that’s beside the point.” Mokuba’s gaze turned both concerned and questioning as he looked at his brother. “I’m pretty sure that hacking into the adoption agencies server, heaven knows why, is considered a breach of data protection and is illeg-” 

At Kaiba’s sudden sharp intake of breath Mokuba immediately turned back to the computer. His own breath hitched as he stared at the picture of two children, brown and blonde hair but those eyes... those eyes as blue as sapphires. 

“Holy hell, Nii-sama. They could be yours and...” 

“Jōnouchi wants them.” Kaiba said, finally giving in. 

Silence settled at Kaiba’s declaration and Mokuba watched his brother very carefully. Kaiba’s face was blank as he stared at the screen flicking through the few images of the children, but his eyes that were usually so guarded were lost, frightened and incredibly alone. Suddenly, Mokuba felt the urgent need to protect his brother, just like Kaiba always did with him. Mokuba wanted to crawl into his lap just like he had done when they were kids, hug him, pat his cheeks and smile at him until all the fears went away. 

But that wasn’t what his brother needed right now. 

“I can’t be a father, Mokuba.” Kaiba proclaimed breaking the silence, the next part was barely a whisper. “I don’t know how.” 

Mokuba stepped round from behind Kaiba and took a seat on the sofa in the office, he waited patiently for his brother to continue, there was most definitely more he had to say. 

“Jōnouchi asked me this afternoon.” Kaiba gripped the end of his desk like a vice. “I got angry and said things I shouldn’t have. I was... scared. I had always believed that what we already have was enough, that I was enough.” Kaiba ran a hand down his face in irritation. “I didn’t mean...” 

“I understand what you mean.” Mokuba leaned back against the sofa. “Why are you scared of becoming a father?” 

“Mokuba...” Kaiba bit out darkly. “Don’t play the dumb little brother card on me. You know exactly why.” 

Mokuba chuckled lightly in spite of the situation. “I’m going to let the dumb little brother crack go this time, Nii-sama, since you are so obviously upset.” Mokuba paused and when Kaiba said nothing he pressed on. “So? Our step-father was a complete and utter bastard. I would have thought it would be as easy as thinking to yourself, ‘What would Gozaboro do?’ and then doing the exact opposite.” 

Kaiba shook his head. “I will tear them apart, and when I do, because I will. I will destroy Jōnouchi.” 

Mokuba’s face twisted into an ugly sneer. “Stop this. Whatever it is you are doing to yourself stop, I will not allow it. I might not have suffered at the hands of our step-father like you did but I am still a Kaiba much like you, I will not sit here and watch you be weak!” 

Mokuba sighed a heavy sigh when he watched anger flash like lightening across his brother face. 

“Excuse me? I’m trying, heaven forbid, to work out my feelings with the only person, besides the damn bonkotsu, that I can and you pick now of all the timing in the world Mokuba, to throw your Kaiba-ness at me?” 

“Your feelings? Is that what all this self-loathing pity is? Because all I hear Nii-sama is ‘poor me’ and ‘it’s too much for me to handle.’ God. If people heard you right now...” 

“This is to do with me and Jōnouchi and if, by some chance, we want to start a family. It has nothing... NOTHING to do with anyone else!” Kaiba roared. “I don’t want to talk about this anymore. Get out!” 

“Exactly, Niisama.” Mokuba shook his head. “It doesn’t. It’s about you, Jōnouchi and the love and care you can give to those two children. Jesus Nii-sama, ask Yūgi, his friends, even ask anyone in this building! Yours and Jōnouchi’s pathetically sickening love nearly smoothers us all every day. But instead of trying to heave it out of our chests like we should we all inhale deeper, hoping that it’s contagious and the fever catches.” Mokuba ran a hand through his black hair. “You know how to love, Jōnouchi showed you. You just selfishly for some reason, don’t want to share, because if you do then Jōnouchi will to.” 

Mokuba watched his brother carefully and when he said nothing he carried on. “That’s what the problem is, Nii-sama. You are not scared of becoming a father, you know you are far more than capable of learning. You are not scared of not being able to love someone else, you know you can, Jōnouchi is proof of that. You’re scared that Jōnouchi’s love for you will lessen, disappear if he shares it, but Nii-sama what you don’t understand is...” Mokuba shook his head then shrugged and headed in the direction of the door. 

Kaiba blinked before he stood abruptly from his chair. “What? What don’t I understand?” 

Mokuba’s hand paused on the door handle. “Jōnouchi doesn’t want you to love and raise those kids. Jōnouchi doesn’t want to love and raise those kids... Nii-sama, he wants to love and raise them together with you.” 

And with that, Mokuba was gone. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Not long after Kaiba had left, Jōnouchi decided it was about time he got off his ass and go... well he wasn’t quite sure, but anywhere other than where he was, was a start. 

Walking up to the counter of the café, Jōnouchi did his best to force a natural smile to his face as he pulled his wallet from his coat pocket. 

The old woman took one look at him and her smile faltered, but she said nothing. 

“Hey Iwasaki-san, the bill please.” Jōnouchi was rather pleased to note that the sentence didn’t come out half as miserable as a he felt. 

The woman shook her head as she frowned at him in concern. “Kaiba-san paid for you both when he left.” 

Jōnouchi mumbled a few unintelligible curses under his breath before adding, “Of course he did.” 

Nodding to the woman politely, Jōnouchi turned and headed for the door as he shoved his wallet back in his pocket. Pulling the door open, Jōnouchi paused when he heard Iwasaki-san call out from behind him. 

“Jōnouchi-kun, is everything alright?” 

He could feel all the eyes of the people occupying the café turn on him and Jōnouchi felt a swell of bitterness rise within him. Who didn’t want to know the gossip between him and Kaiba freaking Seto. 

Shaking his head, he stepped out of the door and into the street, his words lingering behind him. 

“I don’t know.” 

Because in all honesty, he didn’t. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Kaiba blinked owlishly at the door for a few moments before he lowered himself back into his seat and his gaze drifted back to the images on his computer screen. 

The CEO had no doubt that these images probably did the twins no justice. 

Kaiba rolled over what his younger brother had said. Was Mokuba right? Kaiba sighed to himself, of course he was. It was common knowledge that Kaiba was a selfish man, he did not like to share what was his. Especially when sharing could have an undesirable outcome. 

The brunette brought his hand to the screen and ran his hand down where the image of the little boy and girl was. 

His life at the moment was comfortable, stable even. Which was a far cry improvement from what it had been when he was a teenager. But was that stability really something he could risk? Were these tiny little humans really something he could allow himself to have without the chances of breaking them? Without breaking the foundations of the stability that he so heavily had grown attached to without realizing it. 

Pulling his hand back, Kaiba stared at it and felt mildly surprised that it did not in fact look radically different. 

Picking up the handset of the phone on his desk, his fingers stilled as they hovered over the number keys and Kaiba deliberated over his choices. 

Could he really do this? Mokuba seemed to think so. 

Looking once more at the picture on the computer screen before dialling in a number, Kaiba held his breath as he waited for the line to connect. 

“Hello?” 

“Suzuki-san? Hello, it’s Kaiba Seto. Do you have some time? I was hoping we could talk.” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Suzuki Kaede stared at the peach-coloured wall across from her as her jaw hung slack. She blinked several times and had to refrain from the urge of wanting to pinch herself just to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. Kaiba Seto had just requested something that she could have never, ever foreseen... no, not in a million years. 

“You want to consider adopting Sasaki Youta and Sasaki Yui?” She repeated down the phone slowly, twirling the line that connected to the handset in her fingers. 

She knew Kaiba was an amazing cutthroat business man, and the Kaiba name itself was incredibly wealthy but the man didn’t show any ounce of remorse or feeling to anyone other than Kaiba Mokuba and now recently, Jōnouchi Katsuya. In her honest opinion he was not a good candidate for these kids. Children need more than just money and there was just so many issues at hand and so many of them working against his favour. 

The adoption and fostering system in Domino City had undergone major changes in the last decade. It was now nowhere near as easy, especially for those who were famous and rich to claim the want for a child, and walk out with one. They all had to go through the system correctly, there were no back doors or risk dire consequences. 

“Yes, myself and Jōnouchi would like to consider adopting them. Is there a problem with that?” He asked too politely for her liking. She raised an eyebrow at the wall. 

“Where do I even start?” Suzuki adjusted the black rimmed glasses on her nose before she continued. “Theres just so many factors to consider, Kaiba-san. There’s both yours and Jōnouchi-san’s working schedules, your home situation, financial stability, you both need criminal background checks... and then there's the matter of your physical and psychological profiles.” 

She didn’t need to see the man to know that if she was in his presence, he would be glaring her a death. 

“Suzuki-san, I know that we can offer those children far more than what they would be getting in an orphanage or foster home for that matter.” She was pleased to note that his response was much more controlled than what she expected. 

“Oh, and what is that then? Children need more than just financial stability, Kaiba-san.” Suzuki couldn’t help the devious smirk that crossed her features. Really, she shouldn’t be using these children as a means to get a rise out of the man, it was unprofessional. But it wasn’t every day that someone held something over Kaiba Seto. She was going to milk this for all it was worth. 

“I know.” Was the immediate response. But the question in her mind was, did he really, truly understand that implication. “We can offer them love, affection and protection. I’m sure you’ve met Jōnouchi, have you not?” 

Suzuki relaxed in her chair. Ah yes, Jōnouchi. The blonde indeed was full of so much love. If Jōnouchi could live with, tolerate, love and declare Kaiba Seto lovable then maybe, just maybe they were a good candidate for the twins after all. Tapping her fingers on her desk, then quickly moving to type on the keyboard, this process if all went well, could completely change Kaiba and Jōnouchi’s lives forever. 

“I’m going to e-mail you over some information and application forms. This is going to be a daunting process, Kaiba-san. I hope you are prepared.” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Jōnouchi had no idea how long he had been aimlessly wandering around but he now stood outside the slightly old, but still much-loved Kame Game Shop. It was in this building that the blonde had learnt what it meant to know true love, true friendship, the true meaning of a family. He counted his lucky stars daily for whatever higher power put the Mutou’s in his path of life. They took him in, an incredibly dysfunctional sixteen-year-old ex-gangster despite everything he had done. 

They had helped him clean up his act and turned him into the man he was today. Jōnouchi was more than disappointed in himself currently, he knew they would be too. How could he have told Kaiba that he thought he was just his fuck buddy!? 

Jōnouchi shook his head and sighed before he stepped up to the closed door. He rang the bell with a finger that shook uncontrollably to his absolute horror. 

The door opened and Mutou Sugoroku greeted him with a warm smile. “Jōnouchi, what a pleasant surprise.” 

Jōnouchi willed his face, body and voice to appear natural, normal. “Hey Jii-san, is Yūgi home?” 

The old man shook his head. “I’m afraid he’s out with Anzu-chan." 

Jōnouchi winced and the wrinkled face which had lit up in happiness at his visitor soon figured out something was wrong. 

“Not that I’m not happy to see you, Jōnouchi,” Sugoroku began, stepping aside to let the blonde in. “You are always welcome, but I can tell this is not just a simple visit.” 

Tears welled up in glassy brown eyes. “I royally screwed up, Jii-san. I really think I’ve done it time!” Jōnouchi threw himself into the arms of the older man, clinging on for dear life as everything fell apart around him. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

There was a hint of satisfaction in Kaiba’s face as he quietly exited his office. The talk with Mokuba and Suzuki-san had set his heart and mind at ease. He couldn’t wait to go home and surprise Jōnouchi with the news. Kaiba had to admit, just from the few pictures he had seen, the twins were cute. From a look stand point alone the twins could basically pass as their biological children and Kaiba had no doubt it probably ran even deeper than that. 

He paused at his secretary's desk and when he heard her sigh at the computer for a third time, failing to notice his presence, Kaiba decided he was going to have a small amount of sadistic fun at her expense. 

However noble her intentions had been, he was still the boss and she deserved to know it. 

Mask of indifference firmly in place the CEO finally made his presence known. “Nozomi.” 

The startled woman gave out a quiet undignified yelp at her name, and Kaiba had to try his hardest not to smirk at the dainty woman’s misfortune. 

“Y-yes, Kaiba-sama?” Dark, fear filled eyes met his. 

“Now, I’m sure I was perfectly clear when I left you with the strict instructions that I was not to be disturbed, was I not?” an elegant brown eyebrow raised in question. 

Despite how well she tried to cover it, Kaiba could see her frame trembling as she looked at the floor and nodded. “Yes, Kaiba-sama.” 

“Do you have an explanation for your complete disregard of them?” 

Nozomi shook her head, eyes still downcast to the floor. “No, Kaiba-sama.” 

Kaiba folded his arms over his chest and closed his eyes as he forced a scowl onto his face. “So not only did you completely disobey me, but you even attempted to meddle in my personal affairs which I’m sure you know is against your contract and is ground for dismissal.” 

One blue eye peaked open to look at the woman who obviously wanted the floor to open up and swallow her whole. He so wanted to laugh manically like he had done so many times in his teenage years. But, he had things to do and places to be, he had had his fun, it was time to put her out of her misery. 

“You leave me with no choice...” Kaiba paused for emphasis and he watched Nozomi flinch waiting for his next words. “... but to give you the weekend off. I expect to see you promptly Monday morning.” 

Nozomi’s head snapped up and wide eyes stared at him in complete shock. 

Walking to the elevator, Kaiba pressed the button and waited for the doors to open. “I expect there to never be a repeat of this. Call Isono and tell him to meet me in the parking lot, I’m going home for the day.” 

“R-right away, Kaiba-sama.” 

When the doors finally opened, Kaiba stepped inside and turned around to face the eighteenth floor of the KaibaCorp building. 

“And Nozomi?” The woman’s fingers stilled above the phone keys and she turned to look at him with the handset raised to her ear. 

The CEO leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. The image of his blonde soon appeared underneath his closed eyelids. Jōnouchi wore the stupid crazy grin that never failed to make his heart race. 

Kaiba finally allowed the satisfied smirk to grace his features. 

“Thank you.” 

He left her gaping. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Jōnouchi found himself at the dining room table, fiddling with the same light blue table cloth of his youth, while Mutou Sugoroku walked out of the kitchen with two steaming cups of tea. 

“I could have helped you.” Jōnouchi said standing, grabbing his cup from the frail fingers before pulling the old man’s chair out. 

A not uncomfortable but not quite comfortable silence settled, as both men sat and took a sip from their cups. 

“So, what did you do?” Sugoroku asked looking across the table at his blonde ‘grandson’. He smiled into his raised cup, as if on cue Jōnouchi immediately took offense. 

“Now, why does everyone always assume I did something when something happens. Kaiba is more than capable of doing something. Infact, he does a lot of ‘somethings’ you don’t even know about... every day.” 

“I’m quite certain that he does. Some of those ‘somethings’ I’d really rather not know about, if you don’t mind.” 

Jōnouchi chocked on the mouthful of tea he had just consumed his face turning twelve different shades of red in embarrassment before he spluttered, “Mokuba was right! You are a closet pervert, arent you?!” Jōnouchi’s eyes narrowed into suspicious slits and a finger pointed accusingly. 

The older man reached out and clasped his weathered hand around the tan hand, lowering them both down to the table. 

Sugoroku chuckled. “Jōnouchi, as entertaining as this conversation is, we are running way off course here. Whatever you did, we need to wrap this up so you can go straight back home and make it better.” 

Jōnouchi heaved out a long, sad sigh. “I think I crossed a line I didn’t know was there,” Jōnouchi ran a hand down his face. “That’s a lie. I did. I did know it was there and I was hoping Kaiba would let me explain, trust me and cross it together. I may have seriously misjudged that.” 

The blonde gave Sugoroku a painfully sad look before he let his head drop against the table. 

The old man nodded then gave a small, gentle smile. “I believe you have been around me far too long, Jōnouchi. You seem to have mastered the art of answering a question by avoiding to answer it altogether.” 

Jōnouchi forced a small laugh into the table. “I have never hidden the fact that I wanted to be like you, Jii-san.” 

Sugoroku remained quiet and took another sip of his tea waiting for the blonde to continue. 

The blonde lifted his head slowly and leaned back in his chair. “A little over a week ago Suzuki-san gave me a new case at work. The parents died in some sort of car accident leaving twins, a boy and a girl, orphaned.” Jōnouchi abruptly stood and started pacing around the table like he had done a million times before this. “Jii-san you know me... I love kids, always have. But, after becoming a social worker, you also know, because both you and Honda have practically forced it into my head to remain separated, trust the system we have. It’s not perfect and it failed spectacularly when both Kaiba and I was young, but it’s not bad. Especially now that the system is much more complex and there's no ‘back doors through.’” 

Sugoroku nodded his head silently. Jōnouchi had grown so much from his troublesome teenage days... 

“But Jii-san, you should see them, my god are they beautiful. They are funny, smart and every time I see them, they just simply take my breath away... Huh?” The pacing suddenly stopped and Jōnouchi seemed to be seeing something incredibly far away. 

If Sugoroku had to take a guess, if Jōnouchi was a cartoon right now a light bulb would have lit up above his head. 

“I just described my feeling for Kaiba. Weird, huh?” 

Sugoroku’s eyes widened slightly and he swallowed. Oh shit, this was serious. 

“Anyway, I have always trusted in the work that I and my co-workers do.” Jōnouchi ran a hand through his hair. “Because of that, I have never, not once, thought about ‘rescuing’ them.” The blonde released a long, tired sigh. “Until the twins. And ‘rescuing’ isn’t the correct word at all, Jii-san. I don’t want to rescue them... I want to love them, cherish them. I want them to be ours.” 

The old man felt his heart constrict painfully in his chest having a very good idea about where this conversation was headed. 

Jōnouchi’s voice suddenly dropped. “I asked Kaiba this afternoon.” the blonde paused for a second before he carried on. “I asked him and he out right refused. He didn’t let me talk, explain. His anger triggered my anger which encouraged his anger further and sent him out the door to god only knows where and me to you.” 

The older man thought carefully for a moment before he responded, “What would you have told him if you both had sat down and talked?” 

Jōnouchi dug both hands into his hair this time as he gripped and tussled the blonde strands. “I don’t know?” The frustration was clear in his voice. “That I was undeniably scared too probably, I didn’t have the perfect parents either that I can run to and ask ‘how do I do this.’ I was never expecting him to say yes straight away. I know we will have a lot of things to work through.” Jōnouchi let his hair go. “But I was hoping we could at least talk about it. This isn’t something I could take on or would have even considered taking on without him.” 

Jōnouchi sunk back into his seat defeated, his eyes tired and frightened. “But I didn’t say any of that. Instead, I accused him of thinking of me as his fuck buddy...” The blonde head ducked slightly in shame. “Sorry. I know your disappointed.” 

Sugoroku was about to tell the blonde how not disappointed he was but Jōnouchi began again, “I guess it really wasn’t just Kaiba then, was it? He didn’t listen to what I had to say and I didn’t even think of the thought of listening to him either. I don’t know what to do anymore... everything is such a mess.” 

Sugoroku ‘hmm’ed’ in agreement before he stood and offered Jōnouchi a hand, “I think you’ve both had time to sort out your thoughts and you should head home and talk things through properly this time. Maybe you come away with a bigger family and I get to hear the pitter patter of small feet around this place again, heaven knows when Yūgi will give me great-grandchildren.” The old man gave a sigh in longing as he continued to guide Jōnouchi to the door. “Or maybe you realise that just the both of you is enough, either way I’m sure Kaiba is wondering where you are as we speak.” 

Jōnouchi gave a reluctant smile, “Theres no possible way you could know that.” 

Pushing the younger man out the door, Sugoroku gave him a knowing smile. “Jōnouchi?” the blonde turned around, “I do know that for certain, he called asking if you were here when you were loitering outside.” 

Jōnouchi blinked, then blinked again as the old man laughed and shut the door. Shoving his hands into his pockets and starting down the street, Jōnouchi knew he still had a long way to go before he was anything like Mutou Sugoroku. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Neither one of them wanted to address the elephant in the room. 

After Jōnouchi had returned to the mansion he had showered, changed, eaten the food that had been left out for him and now he sat in the loveseat of the living room adjacent from Kaiba who was reading a book in the armchair. 

The silence ensued even as Kaiba closed the book and placed it on the coffee table amongst the papers that seemed to be strung out across it, Jōnouchi paid them no mind and bit the inside of his cheek willing, praying for his brain to work to come up with a way to fix this. 

“Katsuya.” 

It wasn’t often that Kaiba said his name like that, in fact the last time he had spoken it in that tone was the time when Jōnouchi had voiced that he had had enough of sneaking around, of having Kaiba but not truly having him. The time when everything they had was almost no more and wide brown eyes connected with liquid blue. Seriousness, determination and a hint of something else that the blonde couldn’t quite name were in those pools. 

Jōnouchi abruptly stood from his seat, panic and rejection immediately taking hold. “I-I shouldn’t have asked for it, I knew where you stood on the matter and I completely disregarded it.” Tears welled up in brown eyes. “Don’t say this is over just because I’m too stupid to keep my mouth shut.” Clenching his fists at his side, Jōnouchi’s fears triggered his anger once again. “I w-won't let you leave! I’ll tie you down if I have to! You are not leaving me!” 

Pulling his glasses off his face and setting them next to the book on the coffee table Kaiba sighed then turned to look at the blonde. He watched as Jōnouchi’s chest heaved in an out for air at his outburst, anger and hurt written across his face. 

Well, this certainly hadn’t gone according to plan. 

When the tears that had welled up in brown eyes fell, Kaiba had decided that enough was enough. Standing from his seat Kaiba was quick in his movements, grabbing Jōnouchi’s face and wiping away the tears with his thumb. Jōnouchi’s anger and hurt slowly faded into confusion and his mouth opened and closed unable to find the words to say. 

“Where you get some of these ideas from, I will never be able to fathom.” Kaiba began. “For starters I would like to point out that you are sorely mistaken if you think I am leaving you or that you will ever leave me for that matter.” 

“Seto.” It was just one word yet to Kaiba’s ears Jōnouchi sounded so small and sad. 

When the brunette felt Jōnouchi’s breathing begin to even out and his tense body slowly begin to relax in his grasp he continued. “However, the part about tying someone up I’m willing to work with that.” 

At Kaiba’s suggestive smirk Jōnouchi grasped the hands cradling his face and reluctantly pulled them away. This afternoon hadn’t gone how he had wanted it to and this evening was going in an even worse direction until moments ago but now? Now he was damn sure he had missed something. 

“What?” 

Kaiba raised an eyebrow in questioning. “I didn’t think I would need to explain what ‘tying someone up’ would hint at.” 

Pink tinted Jōnouchi’s cheeks at the remark and he spluttered incoherently as Kaiba guided both of them to the loveseat. As both of them took a seat Jōnouchi allowed his head to drop into his hands. 

“I’m sorry about this afternoon, I didn’t mean what I said. I shouldn’t have sprung something like that on you. I should have known, no I did know how you felt about something like that.” 

Jōnouchi peeked a glance through his fingers at the brunette as he leaned back his long arms resting across the back of the chair. 

“I disregarded your feelings just as much as you did mine.” Kaiba sighed. “In fact, mine were probably more superficial and selfish than I would like to admit.” 

“What are you saying?” 

“Look at the papers on the table.” 

Slowly and carefully Jōnouchi raised his head out of his hands to look at the papers he hadn’t paid any mind to when he had initially entered the living room. Jōnouchi reached out and tentatively pulled a few of the sheets towards himself. Disclosure and Barring Services (DBS) Check. Medical Examination Review. Application for Adoption License. Local Authority Report. Outgoings and Income Verification. 

Jōnouchi completely froze and Kaiba allowed a small smile to grace his features. 

Jōnouchi’s trembeling hand and fingers picked up the ‘Application for Adoption License.’ “Seto... wh-what is all of this?” 

“Katsuya.” Kaiba started leaning forward to bring his arm around Jōnouchi’s shoulders. “You’re going to be a mother.” 

Seconds ticked by in silence and Kaiba had to wonder if he had finally managed to find the mute button on the blonde when he suddenly began to tremble so violently that he thought the man was having a seizure. 

“Katsuy-” 

“No.” the word was barely a whisper, and the form that was being held by Jōnouchi slowly slipped from his fingers as he turned to grasp Kaiba white t-shirt instead. “No, I won’t force you into this. I know your reasons and-” 

“Bonkotsu.” The old nickname was both comforting and commanding in the tone it was spoken in and the grasp that held Kaiba's t-shit slackened. “Stop. As I said previously my reasons were selfish and superficial. After I left the café, I headed to the office to tap into the adoption agencies system.” 

“You did what?” 

Kaiba shrugged. “I had to see what they had that I didn’t.” 

“Seto... no... that’s not what-” Soft lips stopped Jōnouchi’s words. 

“I know that now.” Kaiba held Jōnouchi’s hand as he pulled it away from his abused t-shirt. “Mokuba took one look at them and thought they could be ours biologically.” 

“Mokuba was there?” 

“Yes, and being the cheeky little brother that he is showed me where my thoughts and feelings were askew and quiet happily much to my mortification pointed out where they were plain fucked.” 

Jōnouchi chuckled lightly, “I could have done that too you know.” 

Kaiba shook his head, “I needed to hear it from him. I needed my little brother who knew my experiences first hand to tell me that I wouldn’t be my step-father.” 

Jōnouchi tilted his head up to place a chaste kiss on those pink lips. “Seto.” 

Kaiba lent forward and rested his face in Jōnouchi’s golden hair breathing in the blonde’s unique scent mixed with his shampoo. “I want them. I want to raise them together with you. I contacted Suzuki-san who sent over all this paperwork to start, but Katsuya I need to know one thing.” 

Jōnouchi pulled away and stared into searching blue eyes, “What, I’ll tell you anything.” 

“Will you raise a family with me Katsuya?” Kaiba asked and Jōnouchi almost let the tears that welled up again fall as he saw hope, trust and fear swimming in those blue pools. 

Jōnouchi was on him in an instant, throwing himself into open arms. “Yes! Seto, yes. I love you.” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

It wasn’t until much, much later in the darkness of their bedroom, Kaiba’s warmth a comforting feeling against his back that Jōnouchi allowed the thought that suddenly was eating away at him to come to light. 

“I’m not the mother, goddammit.” 

Jōnouchi allowed Kaiba’s deep laughter to ring in his ears singing him into a restful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am fully aware that adoption laws in Japan do not allow same sex couples to adopt but we are just going to ignore that for this fic.
> 
> I've tried to do as much research as I can but as someone from the UK i'm pretty sure some checks and such maybe slightly different in other countries than what they are here if anyone has any questions feel free to point them out.
> 
> But for anyone that isn't aware The Disclosure and Barring Service is basically anyone who wants to adopt a child must have a Disclosure and Barring Service (DBS) check. Anyone over the age of 18 years who lives in the household must also have this check. The Disclosure and Barring Service (DBS) searches police records and barred list information, and then issues a DBS certificate to the applicant. Having a previous conviction, caution, reprimand or warning will not necessarily prevent a person from being considered as an adopter. There are some specified offences which would prevent an Adoption Agency from considering a person as an adopter. Specified offences include nearly all crimes against children, and some sexual offences against adults. If the DBS certificate reveals offences which are not specified, and don't stop the assessment from going any further, they may still be relevant to suitability. For example, if someone has several recent drink driving or public disorder offences - this may suggest an alcohol problem as an example.
> 
> I hope this helps!


End file.
